


love me twice

by AliceInIdolLand



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, Fluff, they're not chronological or anything!, this is a collection of short pieces!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInIdolLand/pseuds/AliceInIdolLand
Summary: Love, Faye thinks, is pretty great.
Relationships: Anthiese | Celica/Efi | Faye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. feel special

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in so longgg and I wanted to do some short practices so?? Girls am I right?
> 
> Each pieces is unrelated to the next! And each one has the title of a Twice song - I challenged myself to write each one during a single listen of the song it's named after. The chapter title is the name of the album, if anyone's interested;;

_feel special_

Celica’s talking with someone again. A stranger, since they’re no one Faye knows. It makes her feel odd, seeing Celica so focused on someone other than her.

Faye exhales loudly as if doing so will make all her frustration goes away. It’s no surprise that it doesn’t work. What does happen, though, is Celica finishes talking with whoever they are. She waves them goodbye, and Faye can see a hint of a smile on her face. Her heart clenches.

She wants to leave - she can talk to Celica later, after she’s calmed down a bit - but Celica spots her and her smile widens. It’s bright, much brighter than before, and Faye feels her frustration leave in a moment. She smiles, too.

_rainbow_

Reds, blues, greens, yellows and everything else - Celica looks good in everything. Somehow, Faye can never seem to take her eyes off of her. She wants Celica to look at her the same way, maybe.

One day, she does catch Celica staring. “Like what you see?” Faye asks, smiling flirtatiously as if her words will do anything. It'll be easy to pass it off as a joke, after all.

Instead, Celica flushes red and Faye stares. “...What would you say if I do?” Faye’s face turns red enough that it matches Celica’s.

“Then I’d say I also like what I see,” Faye responds. The two stare at each other, afraid but anticipating something more.

_get loud_

When she realizes it, she wants to shout it from the rooftops, announce it in the streets and spread the word - she, Faye, is in love with Celica. Instead, she settles for a soft whisper. “I like Celica,” Faye whispers to herself. “I love her.” It feels more real.

So caught up in her elation, Faye doesn’t notice the soft rustling of clothing and echoes footsteps, the sounds of someone moving away. Celica covers her face, although it does nothing to stop it from burning red. “Faye loves me?” she asks herself, the words barely above a whisper. “Faye loves me.”

_trick it_

Celica lies awake in bed, staring at her phone screen. It’s the only thing keeping her awake, but no matter how tired she feels, she doesn’t want to put it away. She’s waiting.

Despite herself, she falls asleep anyways. A soft vibration is what wakes her, and she picks her phone up off her chest groggily. She blinks, the brightness making her more aware than her body wants to be.

Faye sent her a string of hearts - three, to be specific - in response. Celica feels more awake immediately, blinking as her mouth spreads into a smile. She’s still tired, but somehow the three symbols Faye sent are able to trick her body into being wide awake. It must be love.

_love foolish_

The two of them are in public, and Celica usually wouldn’t - but Faye looks so cute, smiling so brightly even with a bit of ice cream stuck to her cheek. “You have something there,” she says, tapping her cheek, and Faye’s expression morphs into one of confusion.

“Where?” she asks in reply, and instead of explaining, Celica leans forward, kissing the area while also licking off the cream. It’s sweet. She pulls away with a smile and Faye is staring at her, cheeks getting progressively redder.

“I… I think you missed some,” she says, and this time it’s Celica’s turn to be confused. Faye pulls her in and kisses her properly.

_21:29_

The two of them walk through town. The sun is starting to set, casting the world in some sort of glow. There aren’t many people around, which Faye confirms with a glance, so she grasps Celica’s hand. Celica squeezes back and looks at her.

“Thank you for spending today with me,” Faye says, and Celica smiles. Gods, she’s so pretty…

“No, thank you. I’m happy,” she says, and Faye gazes at her in awe. “Being able to spend time like this with you is fun, so I’m glad we were able to do it.”

“I-I have fun when I’m with you too!” Faye exclaims, not wanting to be outdone. Celica laughs and the sound is so adorable that Faye wants to tell her so. This time, though, she doesn’t, instead keeping the feelings wrapped deeply inside her heart. There will always be a next time, so keeping them just this once is okay.

_breakthrough_

“Faye, I think… I’m in love with you.” Celica says it out loud but it still doesn’t feel real. Faye thinks she's dreaming, she has to be. “Would you ever consider accepting my feelings?” Celica has an expression that Faye’s never seen before, scared but hopeful, and she’s not sure if she likes it. She’d rather see Celica smiling, any day.

“Of course I would! I love you too!” Faye exclaims, grasping Celica’s hands with her own. Celica’s face colours red immediately, staying just a shade shy of her hair colour. 

“Truly?” Celica asks, voice full of disbelief and Faye nods. “Then… let’s be happy together!”

Faye nods again. “Forever, for sure!”


	2. &twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The name for the emotion she's been struck by easily comes to mind - it's happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways I thought about them a little more and then ended up here so? Sometimes that's just how it is I guess

_fake & true _

When Faye looks at Celica, her heart doesn’t beat a bit faster. She doesn’t have the urge to hold her hand, or to cuddle close or to write her poetry or anything like that and the reason why is that Faye doesn’t like Celica, she likes Alm.

But - but Alm wouldn’t let her go with them. Celica welcomed her with open arms. And it’s Celica who she sees in her dreams, who she finds herself looking at even after they’ve met up with Alm. Her eyes look to Celica instead of him even though she doesn't mean to and Faye is sure it doesn’t mean she likes Celica or anything, but it must mean something.

Does she want it to mean something? Faye doesn’t know. Of all the somethings it could be, there’s one obvious answer, but it’s not that. It can’t be.

Faye cannot be in love with Celica because Celica loving her back is even more impossible than Alm doing the same.

_stronger_

Celica stands in front of her, sheathing her sword with a loud exhale. “Are you alright?” she asks Faye, glancing back over her shoulder. Faye just about swoons.

“You’re pretty cool, you know that?” Celica pauses, her elegant air turning uncertain as her cheeks turn a little redder than before. “Thank you for saving me.”

“Ah… anytime!” she exclaims. It makes Faye’s heart happy to see her so content at having done well. Well, she decides while preemptively preparing herself for their next opponent she’ll just have to do better herself to see what kind of expression Celica makes when it’ Faye who’s doing well.

_breakthrough (ver 2)_

“Celica, I’m in love with you,” Faye says. She keeps her tone as level as she can. She is calm. She will not freak out. She won't.

Celica’s expression, on the other hand, displays a certain level of excitement. “Truly?” she asks, her single word coming out as if she’s breathless.

Faye wants to hesitate - she’s nervous, okay? - but she doesn’t. “Yeah, really,” she says, and it’s Celica who rushes close and hugs her, wrapping Faye up as if she’s the world's most precious thing.

Mila must be smiling down on them from somewhere because Faye feels lighter than a feather. She lets herself smile as she returns Celica’s hug. 

_changing!_

Things between the two of them are changing. Celica’s hand had brushed hers, the contact ever so small, and Faye didn’t pull away. Faye had stared at her, and Celica had looked back, and neither had said anything. Celica had tucked her head into the crook of Faye’s neck and she had felt her breath on her skin. Faye had turned bright red when Celica laughed and Celica's had followed suit and so they had matched. They touched foreheads, glanced into each other's eyes, and they kissed. And it happened again. And again, and again, and never stopped.

Maybe they should talk about it - talk about their feelings and sort them out, organizing the rules and regulations - but they never do. It’s not a bad thing since Faye finds herself happy with what they have. Whatever kinds of changes these are, she’s happy with them - she’s happy with Celica. And that's enough.

_happy happy_

Usually, it’s Celica who indulges in Faye’s whims. Today, it’s Celica with the request.

“You want to go to an amusement park?” Faye asks, blinking in surprise.

Celica nods, a little hesitant. “I… know it’s kind of childish, but I thought it might be fun.” Faye is on her phone and making plans in an instant.

“We’re gonna have so much fun babe, just you wait!” Faye exclaims and this time it’s Celica’s who’s left blinking, surprised. It lasts only a moment before she smiles - Faye is far too good to her. Her heart smiles too as she watches her girlfriend stick out her tongue in concentration. The name for the emotion she's been struck by easily comes to mind - it's happiness.

_what you waiting for_

They’re only three words - only eight little letters, aligned in such a way that they mean so much more. Faye seems to say it so easily, so brightly and lightly that Celica’s heart warms and flutters each and every time. She wants to say it too, to let Faye know exactly how she feels with those words, but every time she hesitates, waits a bit too long and the time to say it is gone.

Celica mopes a little, upset at her inability to say the thing she wants to. Faye notices quickly, confronting her over it. “What’s wrong? You can tell me anything, you know,” she says, biting her bottom lip as she overthinks what it could possibly be.

Now would be a good a time as any, but… Celica stops, breathes, and opens her mouth. She can do it. “Faye?”

“Celica?” Faye returns, eyes full of worry.

“I love you,” Celica finally says, and Faye’s mouth opens, shaped like a perfect ‘O’.

“Oh," Faye says. "Oh," she repeats as her face reflects her heart's joy. 

_be ok_

Faye’s stuck in bed with a cold - if not for her runny nose and scratchy throat, she’d be able to go on that date she’d planned with Celica. After sending her a quick volley of texts - apologies, mostly, and promises to make it up when she gets better - Faye sighs and closes her eyes.

She awakens to soft rustling by her bedside. Opening her eyes, a person comes into focus. “Celica?” she says allowed, voice scratchy from both not being used for a while and her cold.

Celica places a hand on Faye’s forehead, measuring her temperature. “Hey, feeling any better?”

Faye sniffles. “You didn’t have to come, you know.”

Celica giggles, the soft sound soothing. “I wanted to.”

Faye wants to say something - something sweet and nice and a sign to show that she appreciates this so much - but she sneezes instead. Celica laughs, loud and amused. Whether her skin feels hot from the embarrassment or from her cold, Faye doesn’t know.

_polish_

Maybe Faye doesn’t see it, but Celica sure does. The way she shines, the sheer brightness of her is enough to catch Celica’s eye from across the room.

Celica wants to touch her, to feel what it might be like to be so bright. She’s afraid, though. Afraid she might ruin everything if she does. Faye likes Alm, after all, and her love is pure and bright and Celica wishes it were directed at her instead.

She’s content to watch her from afar, sitting on her feelings and letting them grow and fester despite having no hope of being reciprocated.

She prays to Mother Mila that Faye will get to be happy.

(She thanks the Earth Mother later, when Faye’s hand is in Celica’s and she’s smiling the widest Celica’s ever seen.)

_how you doin’_

Faye’s cute-girl senses are tingling, so she looks around and there she is - adorable outfit, long red hair falling past her shoulders and red eyes that seem so soft and deep. Faye sighs, content to look from afar. This girl will definitely make a good reference for her next artbook.

That’s all the encounter should be - all it usually is, after all - when the girl in question comes over. “Um…” she says, and Faye blinks, struck by the fact that she’s actually talking to this pretty lady.

“Yes?” Faye says, keeping it short so she doesn’t choke on her words.

“Is anyone sitting here, by any chance?” the girl asks, gesturing to the seat across from Faye.

“Oh! No! No one, so let me just…” Frantically, Faye moves her stuff to make some room for the mysterious stranger.

“Thank you,” she says, sitting down with a strangely large amount of grace. Faye can’t help but stare and thank whatever gods that are out there for this experience. Talking to someone so pretty is always a blessing, after all.

_the reason why_

They’re lying in bed when Celica’s hand finds Faye’s. “Do you think,” the red-head asks, voice barely above a whisper. “That some things were meant to be?”

“Like us?” Faye returns, squeezing Celica’s hand. “Maybe, maybe not. But even if it wasn’t, we can do it anyway.”

Celica squeezes back. “Even if the universe was against us?”

“Even then. You said you’ll take all the love I have to give you, right?”

“And that I’ll give you all the love I have, yes.” The bed shakes, just a little, as Celica nods.

“Then even if the universe wants us apart, there’s nothing that can keep me from you.” Celica’s strangely quiet for a moment, but just as Faye is about to speak again, she switches positions, hovering over her.

They stare at each other, soft red eyes to soft brown ones, for a long moment. Faye stays still, the weight of Celica's gaze keeping her pinned against the bed. Even if it weren't, she wouldn't have moved anyway. “Thank you,” Celica whispers and presses her mouth against Faye’s, her hair forming a curtain to keep the rest of the world out.


End file.
